MapleStory: Real Life
by Quillzy-San
Summary: We've all heard it before: Maplers getting sucked into the world of Maplestory and being stuck there. But what if it was the other way around? What if Maplestory became the world we knew? Fun for some, a load of trouble for others...
1. The Beginning

_**Maplestory- Real Life!**_

We've all heard it before, Maplers getting sucked into the wonderful of Maplestory and being stuck there. But what if it was the other way around? Now, this little old story is going to follow the adventures of three explorers; through their ups, downs and the downright weird .

_**I don't own MapleStory!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

We begin our tale in a laboratory, where a young boy no more than 13 years old sat cross-legged in front of a large, circular metal gate thingy mobob against the wall (think of Stargate SG-1). He was fiddling with two wires, a red wire and a black wire that were underneath a metal panel. Another wire trailed out of the panel and was attached to a black laptop. On its screen was the login for Maplestory.

Sighing, the boy stood up and stepped away to admire his work. His dark brown eyes nervously glanced over to the laptop then to the gate.

"This had better work this time." He muttered under his breath as he logged on.

The boy wasted no time typing in his details and pressed the Enter key, the calming log in music that was playing on a continuous loop blasting out of it. His eyes focused onto the gate and the boy held his breath in anticipation. When nothing happened, he groaned in frustration, running a hand through his messy inky hair.

"Damn it!" He cursed loudly and kicked the gate.

Suddenly, the gate whirred to life. A purple winding portal appeared and it looked distinctly like purple water going down a plug hole. The boy laughed happily and clapped his hands together. But the smile on his face didn't last very long because the gate began to whir and jerk, sending sparks into the air. The boy widened his eyes in both surprise and terror.

"Shit!" He cursed loudly, diving behind the nearest lab table and flinging his hands over his head.

_**BOOOM!**_

The explosion echoed throughout the sleepy island, heck, even people in Australia could hear it.

"Skye is so going to kill me." He muttered darkly to himself when he saw the charred table with all kinds of chemicals spilled on top.

He didn't see the laptop's screen turning white. Before he knew it, the light had engulfed both the lab and the island.

* * *

><p>Skye sneezed loudly. She rubbed her nose tenderly, her icy blue eyes watered slightly.<p>

_Why do I have a feeling something's happened that's going to bite me in the ass in the future? _She thought to herself and then she shrugged her shoulders. _Ah, I must be wrong._

"Ms. Wright! Ms. Wright!" Skye bolted upright and stared blankly at her History teacher, Mrs Wind. "Did you not hear my question?"

"No Ma'am, I did not because I wasn't listening." Skye drawled. She placed her chin on her arm. "Can you repeat the question again please?"

"Name the group of people who wanted King Charles II to become king." She repeated with a tone of frustration.

"Royalists." She stated simply.

"Correct." Mrs Wind narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Pay more attention."

_Brrrring!_

"Class is dismissed." Mrs Wind called. "Remember, your witch project is due the Tuesday the second week back."

"Yes Mrs Wind." The class chorused mindlessly and rushed out of the classroom chattering excitedly. After all, it was the beginning of their one week break.

Like any other _normal _student, Skye was happy. No more teachers, no more annoying boys and no more Layla Pires unless her mother dragged her to one of those boring old parties she liked going to. For you see, Skye Wright and Layla Pires weren't the _best _of friends. In fact, they were enemies.

Arch-enemies.

Anyways, Skye was one footstep away from the iron-cast gates that stood at the front of the school when she heard someone call her name.

"Sky-chan, wait up!" Said girl raised an eyebrow when her friend stopped beside her.

"Keiria, how many times have I told you not to add chan at the end of my name?" Skye sighed, rubbing her temples.

Keiria rolled her dark brown eyes and wiped away the beads of sweat that were forming underneath her chestnut brown bangs.

"And how many times have I told you to call me Ria?" She grinned.

"You've never told me I had to." Skye said with a smug look on her face. "Besides, we aren't Japanese."

Ria fake gasped. "For your information, I am three-quarters Japanese baka!"

"Baka is so overused." Skye said in a bored tone as she rummaged through her bag for her ringing phone.

"Uh huh." Ria said sceptically as Skye answered her phone. "I'm not the one with Triple-Baka as my ringtone."

"Give me credit-Uh Eric, is that you?" Skye paused and her eyes widened. "What? Are you all right?"

"Eh! What happened?" Ria asked worriedly but the raven quickly shushed her.

"What happened?...Uh huh…" She nodded her head. "So you tried to teleport yourself to MapleStory, then that gate thingy exploded and destroyed the lab and part of the island?"

"He did what?" Ria squeaked, flailing her arms. Skye spun around and promptly flicked her nose.

"Hey that hurt!" The brunette whined, rubbing her sore nose.

Skye ignored her and returned to her phone call. "Yeah, are you sure you're fine?...All right then see you later." She then hung up.

"What the hell happened you flaming idiot!" Ria screamed into her ear.

Skye winced slightly, rubbing her ears until they popped. "Eric tried to teleport himself into another world, which failed of course."

"MapleStory?" Skye nodded. "He's such a nerd."

"Hm, don't knock it 'til you try it." Skye said with a shrug.

Ria raised an eyebrow. "You've played on it too? Wow, my best friends are closet nerds. Well, one of them is anyway."

"Haha very funny." Skye replied sarcastically. "This is coming from a girl who played Hello Kitty online."

"Well, it's better than MapleStory." Ria said defensively.

"Says you." Skye sighed as she glanced at her watch. "Ah, dinner's soon. I'd better get going."

"Phone me tomorrow!" Ria called at her retreating figure.

"I will!"

* * *

><p>"Skye Rosella Wright, where have you been?" Her mother cried when Sky walked through the front door.<p>

"Sorry mother. I had a bit of a crisis at school." She said tiredly as she dropped her bags onto the vinyl floor.

"What kind of crisis makes you think you can come home **10 minutes **_**late**_?" Skye massaged her throbbing head.

_I wish a Balrog just flew in and kicked your bleached ass. _But that was never going to happen. Not in a million years.

Unless scientists created a virtual reality in her life time.

But still, not in a million years.

"Go to your room!" Her mother flung her orange arm up the stairs.

"My pleasure." The raven mumbled under her breath and dashed up to her room before her mother could even register what she said.

She threw herself onto the bed and was out like a light once her head hit her soft pillow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow...I never thought I would post a fanfiction ever! Well, at least it's in MapleStory :3 Oh and I play MS Europe so I'm sorry for any game related things that aren't accurate and it's unoriginality. -_- So far, Europe only has the Chaos patch T_T Reviewsconstructive criticism would be awesome too!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**PS. Keiria is pronounced key-ria.**_


	2. Orange Mushrooms

_**Chapter One: A Orange Mushroom named Kino**_

* * *

><p>"Skye get up! Look outside! Every single house has turned into a f-"<p>

"Mother don't swear!" Skye yelled sleepily as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hiya mistress!" A childish voice greeted cheerfully.

"Kid you don't have to call me…"Skye's voice faltered when she saw an orange mushroom.

An orange mushroom.

A _**talking orange mushroom**_.

Skye was resisting the urge to twitch her eye and faint as the orange mushroom began jumping up and down on the spot.

"Mistress, can we play a game?" The mushroom begged. "Please~?"

"First things first, what's your name?" Skye asked it calmly.

The mushroom had a confused look on his face. "Ah, I don't really have one." It said sadly.

"Then can I call you Kino?" Skye said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Kino cried excitedly. "My name is Kino!"

_What a hyperactive mushroom. _Skye thought.

"Skye, why is there a mushroom on your bed?" Skye turned her head to find her mother standing in the doorway, pointing a shaky finger at the cute little creature that had a happy smile on its face.

"Hiya Mistress' momma!" Kino said in its childish voice. "My name's Kino! It's nice to meet cha!"

_**Thump**_

And that was the sound of her mother fainting on the spot. Kino leapt off the bed and nudged the still form of Skye's mother.

"Eh, why did Mistress' momma go to sleep?" Kino asked. It tilted head in confusion. "Does Mistress' momma not like me?"

"Uh no Kino…" Skye said nervously. She rubbed the back of her neck. "My mother was so happy when she saw you, she…fainted?"

"Oh! Well, I'm really happy to meet Mistress' momma too!" Kino grinned.

_Ugh…that was close. I don't think I want to see little Kino angry. _She shivered. _The little thing might go all Mushmom on me. _

**_Black Rock Shooter~!_**

"Eh, Mistress, what's that noise?" Kino inquired as it watched Skye answer her phone.

"It's called a phone Kino." She explained to the little mushroom.

"Right so you refuse to call me Ria and yet you start calling me Kino?" Skye rolled her eyes.

"I was talking to Kino, my orange mushroom."

"That's me!" Said mushroom cried.

"Okay…You aren't kidding are you?" Ria asked.

"Not at all." The raven sighed, patting Kino's head.

Kino sighed in contentment. It spun around and found itself staring at a pair of black curtains. Being the curious little mushroom it was, Kino leapt onto the window sill and watched as people passed by.

"Mistress, everything outside looks like a mushroom!" Kino exclaimed.

"All right then Kin-Wait what?" Skye dashed over to the window where Kino was perched on, threw open the curtains and gaped at the scenery outside.

Mushroom houses.

Every single house in her street, including hers, looked like a blown up version of Kino without the face.

"Skye! Helloo? Anybody there?" Ria called.

"Ria, come to my house right now!" Skye demanded.

"'Cause everything looks like me~!" Kino sang.

"What are you on about?"

"Look through your window or go outside." She paused for a moment. "What do you see?"

"I don't see the point-Oh kami!" She heard Ria curse loudly. "My house is like, 20 feet up in the air! I think the tree had a growth spurt!"

"Ah, that sounds like Ellinia!" Kino sang again.

"Ellinia? Isn't that the place in MapleStory where you get the job advancement as a mage?"

Skye face palmed. "Yes it is." The raven raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes. "I thought you said you never played MapleStory Ria."

"Well, I uh…" Skye heard Ria stutter. "Fine! I admit, I've played it before!"

"Hehe." She smirked. "I know you couldn't resist it much longer. Welcome to the dark side."

"Happy to be here." Ria said sarcastically. "I'm heading over to…"

"Henseys." Skye finished. "My house looks like a flipping mushroom."

"I can't wait to get there."

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the entrance." Skye was about to hang up until Kino leapt at her.

"But Mistress, what about all those monsters!" Kino cried.

"Shi...Take, I completely forgot about that." She raised the phone to her ear, only to hear the dial tone.

"Ah, what are we going to do?" Kino said worriedly while it watched Skye pace backwards and forwards. "If a monster pounces on her, she'll be mushroom soup!"

"What are we going to do?" She groaned.

"I know, I know, I know!" Kino chirped. "Why don't we get a weapon from a merchant and then we can go and kick some slime butt!"

"Uh Kino, I don't think slimes have butts. But that is a pretty good idea." Skye said, nodding her head in agreement. "But I don't think I've got any money- I mean mesos."

"Are ya sure?" Kino asked. "Check your inventory!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Skye sighed and began to rummage through her pockets. There was nothing in her pockets except for a couple of potions (which she had no idea how she got) and a bag of mesos that contained 5 million something in them.

"I'm…Rich?" Skye looked completely confused. "How is that even possible? I've only got a tenner in my piggy bank."

"Not any more~!" Kino sang cheerfully. "Now, let's get going!"

"Kino?" The mushroom stopped mid-hop.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Can you call me Sky-chan from now on?" Kino smiled cutely.

"Okay then Sky-chan!"

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Skye breathed when she arrived at the market place.<p>

The whole place looked exactly like it was in the game with the never ending music looping in the background. The people around them were completely confused. They had no idea what to do or where to go.

"Ah, Sky-chan the world looks so big!" Kino squeaked with wide eyes.

"Kino, come on." Skye beckoned the little mushroom to follow her as the two of them headed to Henseys Weapon Store.

"Good morning, what would you like to buy today?" Karl, the weapons merchant greeted them when they entered.

"Got any weapons?" Skye asked.

"You haven't even made your job advancement yet kid." He said. "You can't expect to use these bows if you aren't a bowman!"

"But I wanna be a thief!" Skye groaned.

"Kerning City is a long way away and there are a load of monsters there as well." Kino explained.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Why don't we take a cab?"

"I completely forgot about that." Kino deadpanned. The orange mushroom hopped onto her head. "Let's go then!"

* * *

><p>Ria walked through the streets of Henseys with a small smile on her face. She was now dressed in a black split dress, a white split skirt and beige nitty adorned her feet. A stolen shield was strapped onto her back and in her hand, she held a wooden wand.<p>

She scanned the area, trying to find a certain raven nearby. Ria couldn't see her.

"Pia, have you seen a black haired girl with a talking mushroom anywhere?" The brunette asked the child who was dressed in an animal suit.

"There was someone who ran past here and sounds like her. But they took a cab to Kerning, saying she wanted to be a thief."

Ria thanked her and was about to go on her way until Pia placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, since you're already here, can you help me with something?"

Rolling her eyes, Ria sighed and said, "Might as well."

"Have you ever heard or seen a rainbow shell?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 is done and dusted! Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it and read and review is all I can say right now :3 Constructive criticism would be great too!<strong>_


	3. Mushrooms and Mano

_**Chapter Two: Mushrooms and Mano**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NEXON or Maplestory!**_

* * *

><p>It was official.<p>

Skye was lost.

She and Kino had spent at least 30 minutes wandering aimlessly through Kerning because she had no idea where in hell's name was the frigging jazz bar.

"Kerning looks scary Mistress!" Kino wailed. "I wanna go back home!"

"No Kino, it's going to be all right." Skye said in an assuring tone but that didn't stop the mushroom bursting into tears.

_I've gotta find the jazz bar soon…_ She thought desperately and glanced around. _I don't want to get drowned in mushroom tears! _

But, it seemed like Lady Luck was not being too kind on her today and so, Skye was resigned to the fate of being drowned in mushroom tears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Back in Henseys…]<strong>_

"A rainbow snail shell?" Ria stared at the child in disbelief. "You must be kidding me."

"No I'm serious!" Pia said, handing her a tattered and worn book to Ria. "I found this but I'm not quite sure what it says. Can you give this to Jay please?"

The brunette sighed, pocketing the book. "All right then." She said reluctantly. "I'll go find Jay."

_**[An hour or so later…]**_

"Hey where have you been?" Pia asked the brunette as she marched up to her.

"I've had to go all the way to Ellinia to speak to Wing the Fairy because Mrs Ming Ming said he might know something about Alloy who was the one who first found a rainbow shell then I had to find a load of snail shells, and then walk all the way back here!" Ria said breathlessly.

"Ah so what did ya find out?" The child asked excitedly, eyes sparkling.

"It turns out you have to fight a big snail called Mano near Lilith Harbour then once you defeat him, you'll get his snail shell which can apparently grants your wishes." She recited from memory.

"Then you know what you have to do."

"What?"

"Get me that snail shell!"

Ria smiled smugly. "What do I get in return then?"

Pia waved her hand dismissively and said, "I'll figure that out. Just get me that snail shell!"

"All right all right." The brunette grumbled under her breath as she turned on her heel and headed towards the exit of Henseys. "I'll get your stupid snail shell."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Back in Kerning…]<strong>_

Kino was still crying its beady eyes out and Skye, being the slightly socially awkward person she was, had no idea how to calm the little mushroom. Then it hit her.

"Kino, if you don't stop crying, I won't give you a treat." Immediately, the mushroom stopped sobbing (but he was sniffing every now and then).

Sighing, Skye picked it up and held it in her arms. "You worry too much."

"S-Sorry Sky-c-chan." It sniffed and buried its head into her arms. "I'm s-such a c-crybaby."

"Oh don't worry about it." Skye replied with a small smile as they continued to wander aimlessly through the back streets of Kerning. "You're still a kid Kino. Kids can cry."

When they had finally stumbled upon the jazz bar, Skye hurried inside and headed towards the toilet. She lifted the seat and inside, instead of a pool of water, was the ladder that led to the basement.

She scrambled down but, with her horrible luck, she managed to miss a rung and fall flat on her back. Skye was thankful for the fact she used to trip down the stairs daily so something like this didn't really hurt.

"My, my, you're a clumsy one aren't you?" A person clad in ninja-like clothes chuckled as he stood over the young girl. "I have a feeling you want to be a Thief am I right?"

"No, I'm here to be a leprechaun." Skye bit back, her sarcasm mode on. "You're the Dark Lord right?"

"Obviously." He answered, rolling his eyes (the only visible part of his face).

The Dark Lord watched the raven get to her feet and check on Kino who had fallen asleep in her arms. Skye silently thanked whoever was up there that Kino wasn't hurt during the fall.

"You're a bit on the weak side aren't you?" The Dark Lord commented while he gave the girl a once over. "Do you actually think you can survive being a Thief?"

"I can get stronger though!" Skye said determinedly. "I want to get stronger so I'm just as strong as Ria!" Skye had a feeling her friend was miles ahead of her in strength since she never was the one to waste time.

"Then prove it." The Dark Lord threw her a small knife and quickly disappeared. Skye was completely confused about what she was meant to do that is until now.

Octopuses suddenly appeared in the jazz bar and when their many eyes landed on the unsuspecting mapler, they surrounded her.

"Sky-chan, I'm scared!" Kino wailed. "What's happening?"

_Kino just __**had **__to wake up right now! _ Skye inwardly cursed. _I've got to protect him!_

Sucking her misgivings and her stinking luck, she charged towards one of octopuses and began slashing wildly while dodging as it attempted to attack her. Once it was dead, she repeated the process on the other octopuses until they were all gone and only meso coins and octopus tentacles were scattered about on the floor.

"Hm. You're stronger than you look." The Dark Lord said and appeared before her once more.

"Sky-chan," Kino hopped towards her and placed another bitter white potion at her feet, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Skye answered with a grateful smile, picking up the potion. "I've had worse things." She turned to the ninja-clad man. "So do I pass?"

"Welcome to the world of thieves Skye." The Dark Lord congratulated her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Back to Ria…]<strong>_

The young mage had been killing snails as she waited for Mano to appear but nothing. There was _**nothing! **_And so, that's how Ria ended up making mass snail genocide, taking her anger out on the innocent snails that were unfortunate enough to cross paths with this angry mage (while levelling up on the way).

And all of a sudden, she felt a cool breeze, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. There was a loud roar and Ria knew instantly that when she turned around, she would face the ancient snail named Mano. Thankfully, Ria had brushed up on her monsters on the Maplestory Wiki last night and with her calculations, she would probably kick the snail's butt (if snails had any) at level 15.

"6,250 HP…" She mumbled under her breath as she stared the snail down. Ria clutched her wand tightly. "Bring it on snail butt!"

Mano roared in anger. All of a sudden, snails appeared around the damn thing and began to attack her left right and centre! She could feel her mana points depleting as she sent energy bolt after energy bolt.

"Gah!" She yelled as she sent one last energy bolt and with a pained cry, the Grandfather Snail collapsed onto the ground.

Ria blinked and blinked and blinked and- well, you get the picture. She picked up the rainbow shell and stuffed it into her bag with a relieved sigh. "I hate snails…" She mumbled and headed back to Henseys, wondering what Pia's reward would be.

After several minutes of limping since she had forgotten to bring any potions with her (or she completely forgot about the beginner potions Grendel the Really Old gave her), Ria had finally arrived at Henseys once more.

"Pia!" She screamed, ignoring the strange looks she was receiving. "Where the hell are you?"

"You screamed?" The weird child appeared before her.

Ria wasted no time in shoving the accursed rainbow shell that nearly got her killed, in her hands before sticking out her own. "Payment. Now. Potions preferably." She snapped her fingers impatiently.

"Geez, here." Pia poked her in the forehead. All Ria could feel was tingles throughout her body before relief flooded through her systems.

"What did you just give me?"

"Experience points." Pia stated simply. "You've just levelled up right now. By the way, if you needed potions, I thought a beginner like you would have some red and blue potions in your bag. Grendel the Really Old should've given you some."

"What?" Ria's roar echoed throughout the town, heck even the continent.

* * *

><p><strong>[Back to Skye…]<strong>

"Power B. Fore is a frigging tyrant!" Skye groaned as she slumped herself against the walls of an alleyway. "Using me to exact his stupid revenge. It was his fault for losing the thing in the first place!"

"But at least you're much stronger!" Kino said cheerfully. "Mister B. Fore's teaching methods might be a bit absurd but it's pretty effective!"

"Hm, I'll agree with you there." Skye agreed.

"Anyways, to celebrate your new strength, let's go find another outfit!" Kino squeaked.

At Kino's insistence, Skye had reluctantly got herself a new outfit which consisted of red qi pao pants and a matching shirt, red ninja sandals and a pair of her lucky goggles that she never took off hung on her neck. Her brand spanking new triangular zamadar hung on her waist.

"I feel like a-"

"Ninja!" Kino squeaked hopefully, its beady black eyes glittering.

"Sure." Skye answered flatly. She didn't want to anger the little mushroom because it was a mushroom and it could go all Mushmom on her. She didn't want to fight the cute thing.

"Now let's go explore!" Kino cheered and hopped on her head once more.

An hour or so later, the two were lost yet again. All they knew from Skye's rubbish map reading, they were somewhere near Henseys. Who knew?

"Sky-chan! Why didn't we take a cab?" Kino wailed. "We're lost! We're going to die! Waahhhh!"

The teen tried desperately to calm the wailing mushroom who was literally crying a river. But as she did that, she didn't notice the freakishly large blue mushroom sneak up behind her with its blue mushroom friends in tow. Its beady eyes stared at her mischievously. Although, it didn't expect to be tackled to the ground by one of its own; the little orange mushroom named Kino.

"Go away you meanie!" Kino wailed again.

"Oh my Cygnus! It's a bloody Blue Mushmom!" Skye squeaked in fear. She shook her head, letting all of her fear disappear as she brandished her zamadar. "Bring it on Mushroom face!"

"Yeah!" Kino cried in determination. "Let's kick its mushroom cap Sky-chan!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I had to edit this -_- If you're wondering why I changed Skye's classes is because I had no idea how to fit the Dual Blade storyline into this one. Please read and review!<strong>_


End file.
